


I want him

by Kuhaoyaoi



Category: DMMd, DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, What am I doing, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuhaoyaoi/pseuds/Kuhaoyaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know how in Noiz route when he leaves for months and leaves Aoba all alone and noiz has just gotten a sense of touch so he's really sensitive to everything, right? So like imagine him being like really horny all the time cause he couldn't feel such pleasure before he did it with Aoba at the hospital. And when he leaves and goes home, he regrets it because he wants Aoba constantly now, you know cause he can't stop thinking about how good it felt to do it with Aoba.<br/>He keeps thinking about aoba all the time. Like he notices his piercings hurt when you pull them and he almost takes them off but then he remembers how Aoba seemed to like them and he gets hard remembering Aoba feeling it.<br/>so this is Noiz jerking off to Aoba basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want him

Noiz carefully grabs his erection and it twitches in his hand. He slowly moves his hand up and down along his dick but stops because the piercings feel weird. But then a picture of Aoba's face appears into his hazy mind and his hand starts to move again on its own. And even though he feels slight discomfort he keeps going.He remembers aoba's moans and his dick grows harder in his hand. He grabs it harder and he lets out a low groan. The piercings hurt. But they feel so good.

He starts to pump his fist faster and pants loudly. He's in a hotel so no one will hear him anyway. His thoughts are interrupted though as he hears his coil ringing. He looks at the screen: “aoba”. He's calling again but noiz can't answer him. Not yet. Noiz stares at his coil and suddenly a wave of arousal washes over him. Just by seeing Aoba’s name and knowing it’s him who’s calling, he gets more turned on. He shudders and starts to jerk off harder and faster than before. The pain that was there before is now almost turned completely into pleasure and he moans as he jabs his thumb into his hilt. His voice is low and dripping with lust. He wants Aoba. But he's so far away.

The coil is still ringing and the thought of a worried aoba gives noiz the push to jerk his dick violently. He pants and moans as he comes into his hand before the call ends.

 

came up with this at 3am  
my sin is strong at that time of night


End file.
